User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 · Archive 2 · Archive 3 · Archive 4 · Archive 5 · Archive 6 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). ---- RE: I'm doing well, thanks. How's it going over there in the States? | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:46, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Topics" message Well. I'm currently working on a lost episode pasta. I hear that lost episode pastas aren't doing very well as of late, with only 65 of them on their category page as of this message. I figure I could do something new or different with the genre by making the pasta a psychological horror story. If you want, I can show you what I have so far. The story currently has 11 chapters but don't worry, most of them are barely 5 paragraphs long. I'll send a pastebin link with the story content I have so far. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 14:54, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:JTK and Skype I didn't know that Skype had a chatbox, I just assumed it was webcam based chat. Yeah, I could probably manage chatting with you on my desktop. I'll give JtK a shot then. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:20, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey man. Just wandered if you witnessed Shawn's wave of horror here. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 03:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) wow Saw your edit. You reading through The Soldier again? Props to ya brother..it's been months for me and I wrote the damn thing. Hope alls well with you! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 05:17, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The Wicker House I made some changes to the end based on some very helpful advice from Mike Macdee. Since you are such a fan of the story I wanted to get your thoughts. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:53, November 14, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Hey brother, Just wanted to let you know I've completed another installment in my Tobit works: Tobit: The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge. Please check it out and let me know your thoughts. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:19, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Saint Empy Yeah, them kids with they're bad grammar. ...Wait. Badge is violently stripped from Emp and he's forced to give up his bureaucrat gun. (It shoots paper.) He declares it the 'worst thing that even happened on Thanksgiving', earning thousands of resentful glares from people who have managed to glance at a history book at least once in their lives. I'm doing good, will be hanging with friends for Thanksgiving. It'll be fun. My family likes to do a big get together and do a small deep-fry turkey and a regularly-cooked turkey, so fry will be disappointed I'm missing that, but excited to hang out with some old Peace Corps friends. As for those puns, they were just a-maize-ing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) No worries brother We all got a little involved with the JtK proposal. I certainly don't hold any grudges. In the end, I still respect your opinion a great deal and have always looked forward to your feedback. I wouldn't want to lose that from my wheelhouse, so consider the whole JtK thing forgotten. Enjoy your holidays and take your time with the feedback. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 18:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey I know it's none of my business, but I saw you said your dad wasn't doing well. I'm sorry to hear that. I've had relatives deal with health issues, so I know what it's like. Whatever it is, I hope he starts feeling better. I hope you have a good Thanksgiving. I also know what it's like to have to spend time with people you'd rather not spend time with. Have you ever had a younger relative want to take your food? You have your own food, you little twerp! ~rubs temples~ Raidra (talk) 14:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'm happy to report that nobody stole any of my food! Have a good weekend! Raidra (talk) 00:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Need some opinions 'ello Humboldt, been a few. Hate to message you on such narcissistic circumstances, but I'd like your opinion on a little project I'm working on. Considering some of your work in the past (I can still envision all those maggots 0_0), I figured, "Hey he's probably a good place to start". So...ye. BedrockPerson :D 01:12, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Happy Thanksgiving to you too bro. I've been writing a bit more, yeah. I've been worldbuilding on a huge dark fantasy/adventure novel series and it's pretty exciting! I'm hoping to upload some stuff here too. And yeah, here's some crusty stuff to listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRS9Bz0IH54 This kind of music makes me long for my old vacations to Upstate New York, haha. I miss the Adirondacks so much. Hope you have a great holiday! --Jojo risin' (talk) 16:17, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for that. I avoided vodka and profound statements, so everything went smoothly. I assume a lycan such as yourself celebrated Thankskilling rather than Thanksgiving. Hopefully not too many people lost their lives under your fangs that day. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 16:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Blocked Saw your most recent uploaded pictures and want to remind you that this is a wiki for children (13+) and adults. As per our Terms of Use, posting pictures that contain nudity will result in a ban. I suggest taking this day long ban to look over the site rules and read the ToU as any further infraction will result in a lengthier ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:38, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: I personally didn't think you were trying to be disrespectful, but you did break the rules and we have to follow through regardless of the user (admin/bureaucrat included). If we didn't, it would foster an environment where favoritism/personal opinion reigns, frankly, that would really make the site shitty. We really don't try to play favorites and I hold to the standard that what would get one person banned should hold in every instance. Luckily, yours wasn't as troubling as the user who posted animated kiddie porn so your ban was much, much shorter. I would just advise that you don't get carried away and realize that we have to follow rules laid out by staff and what's been settled on by the wiki in order to keep the site running. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:37, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :Looked over the (not completely quoted) comment Vonnegut made about semicolons in that article and then see half a dozen semicolons in A Small Piece of Lead. Kurt Vonnegut is likely spinning so hard in his grave that he's burrowed into the earth's core. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:05, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Loving Hair Tussle TBH, you came of as very rude in the comment you made, as though you didn't get the point. I still wubs you, just...try to be less of a troll in the future :3 ClericofMadness (talk) 04:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Christmas Themed Contest Hey Humboldt, how have you been? It's been a long time. Shadowswimmer just posted this contest blog. As you have a couple of pastas of twisted fairy tales, I thought this might interest you. By the way, have you got any stories in the works? I just realised it has been a while since I read a story of yours. MrDupin (talk) 23:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) New Story in WW Hey Humboldt, Would I be able to bug you to take a look at a story I've written and wanted to get some feedback from. It is in WW and titled Winner Takes All. At the moment, it hasn't been edited at all, so there will be some errors. But I am more concerned about the story itself, although I wouldn't mind if you wanted to make the editing easier by pointing out some grammar errors. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 16:33, December 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE It's been the same, really. Nothing changed. I'm afraid all I've been reading the past month or so were entries on the Jeff the Killer contest. I will have to check that Bizzaro genre out, I don't think I've read anything like it before. Also, good luck with your novel. Wish you all the best man! MrDupin (talk) 20:40, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deleted it, You don't want to start a Spanish joke contest. "Do you know what a fish does in the ocean? Nada." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:58, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately my other Spanish joke can't be written out, as it's more verbal so I'll concede this one to you and head out to finish up some Christmas shopping. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:07, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mr. Tarbell I am surprised that you knew who my avatar was, I didn't think many people would know who he was unless they knew something about magic. Well done. I have heard of bizarre fiction, but never bizarro fiction, maybe I should look into that. I also saw that you are working on a book, how is that coming along? Hopefully it is going well, when you get into a project like that it takes all your free time and dedication to get through it, but once you do it feels great. That is until you realize that you have to edit it! Editing 60k plus words is no joke, which is why the novel I've written hasn't been edited yet, too damn intimidating. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, it was the first time I had a chance to really write something and was able to pump it out from a title I had. As with all my stories I have no idea where they will lead me until I finish it, but that was the first time I only had a title and the barest bones of a premise to work with. Anyway, I haven't really been on here in a while and would love to know if there is anything new from you out. It is hard to find something good to read, and at the moment I am re-reading "The Three Investigators" series. I don't know why but I really like mysteries written back in the sixties/seventies. Well, hope all is well and look forward to hearing from you again. JohnathanNash (talk) 07:38, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Great, I will look into one of them today, and hopefully I can get to the other tomorrow. Still hard to find time to do things but this week seems to have a few hours of dead time that I can spare with writing and reading. JohnathanNash (talk) 23:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Christmas Melody Then try one of my favorite Black Metal bands. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpPZqGinCYM Plaag is great, and this should get you in a Christmas mood. ;) ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 21:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I seriously recommend you listen to all of Plaag's material. Only one album and one LP, and every song is great. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 21:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Saw it a while back but it's still worth the re-watch. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:06, December 14, 2015 (UTC) The Backwater Gospel Hey Humboldt, have you ever seen The Backwater Gospel? I feel like you'd absolutely love it. --Jojo risin' (talk) 04:20, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you gotta see it. Gotta love religious conflict ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) BedrockPerson :D 00:29, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Soul Eater You're welcome. I've never seen or read The Devil is a Part-Timer!, but Soul Eater was actually one of the first anime I ever got into. The show still holds up pretty well nowadays and it was very enjoyable (Chrona was my favorite character). I would also recommend Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood for another great series. Be warned though, it's pretty long (about 13 eps longer than Soul Eater) and has a really good deal of blood and violence throughout, but it is a fantastic story. Cheers mate. Hope everything is going well for you all. :) --Jojo risin' (talk) 01:19, December 16, 2015 (UTC) A Noel in Black Hey Humboldt, I noticed one of the last paragraphs in your story is a large wall of text. Is that intentional? I didn't read it because I don't want to spoil anything. MrDupin (talk) 17:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Noel in Black AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH but it was pretty good. BedrockPerson :D 17:41, December 17, 2015 (UTC)